Swim exercising devices have been used in a swimming pool to hold a person stationary while a person is swimming. A swimmer can exercise continuously without having to stop at the end of a lap and turn around. One type of such device uses a cord wrapped twice around a person and the ends threaded through a ring for adjustment. The ends of the cord are attached to a support stand. The support stand comprises a vertical bracket bolted to the edge of a pool, with a second bracket attached to the vertical bracket and angularly disposed therefrom. The cord attaches to the second bracket to extend out over the water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,419 granted to George Hohwart, discloses such a system where the cord is attached to a separate support structure. A problem with this type of assembly is that once the assembly is installed, it is difficult to move. Also, the resistance of the device on a swimmer is nonvariable.
Another type of assembly is one which includes a cord around a person whose ends are threaded through a plastic tube for adjustment purposes. The ends of the cord are secured to a hook which in turn secures to the pool. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,905 Ernest Meier, discloses such a system where the cord passes through a tube for adjustment and the assembly secures to the pool by a hook. A problem arises with this assembly in that once the cord is secured around a person and the tube slid to adjust the length of cord around the person, there is a tendency for the cord to loosen about the person through slippage of the tube. Another problem arises when there is no support structure to receive a hook, and elasticity of the cord is not adjustable.